The Story of My Life
by StAgEcReWgIrl
Summary: Lilly is a normal girl from 2012, but one day, a door opens where she least expects it and she ends up in 1901, two years after the strike. Will she leave right away or is something stopping her? Nominated for New York Newsies Awards
1. Chapter 1

The story of my life

She was a gambler, like him. She wasn't rich at all but she sure dressed like she was. She was absolutely beautiful. Her name was Lilly. He pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her...

My alarm went off. I sat up and looked around my tiny room. In reality it was the old supply closet for the _New York Times. _I got a job here when my mom spent all her money and couldn't support me and I couldn't afford college. The _Times _gave me a job and cleaned out the closet so I could live there for free and not worry about debts. I got ready for work, and donned a newsie cap. I walked down to Broadway where a crowd was waiting to be let into a show. I sat down by the stand and sold papers, I always sang this little song when I sold, 'cause it was sad and made people buy the papers. There weren't many sales that day so I walked down to this little doll shop that my mom took me when I was little. It has doors that look into different time periods where that particular doll lived. I especially liked the door that looked into 1901. I sat down, my back against the door, and sang softly to myself.

"Met a Newsie on the corner of South and Duane, Stole my heart as well as my pocket change.." After a while I got bored people watching and put my hand on the knob and stood up, the knob turned and I stared at it nervously, mainly because the door was open just a crack and daylight was coming out the other side. I pinched myself. I wasn't dreaming. I opened the door a little more and peeked in, it wasn't a movie screen. I walked in. It was really 1901, the clothing, the smells, there were newsboys on every street corner. I smiled, this was a dream. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked around, I was near the Brooklyn bridge, I have always wanted to see it. As I walked across, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, No one. Strange. I kept on walking and sat down to watch the boats on the river. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. There was an older woman who was dressed in rich fabrics. She looked angry.

"Young Lady! You should be ashamed of yourself dressing so inappropriately! Where are your parents?" I looked down at my deep brown shorts that were halfway up my thigh paired with plum colored tights, a tee shirt that said "Newsies, The Musical", a cabbie hat, and gray high tops.

"My dad died in the war, my mom can't afford to support me right now."

"Do you have a brother? He should be making sure you dress like a proper young lady!" She was very angry and was waving her parasol at me like a sword. I backed up, someone draped their arm around my shoulder. There was a boy about the same age as me with sandy brown hair, ice blue-ish gray eyes, and a glare. He was maybe half an inch shorter than me. He was dressed like a newsboy and had a cane and slingshot hanging from his suspenders. He looked like he wasn't the person to have angry at you.

"Yes, yes she does. And I do look out for her, but she's a newsie same as me and we don't have time or money to make sure she wears what pleases you." He said sharply. He turned around and dragged me with him.

"Look, thanks for helping me, but I gotta be on my way," We were headed toward the other side of the bridge. I was getting nervous. There were people just like him or scarier all over the docks. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I sat.

"Who you running from? You're pretty cute for a runaway. Who's girl are you?" He asked still looking intimidating.

"I'm Lilly, I'm no one's girl. I'm not running."

"So you're not from around here?"

"Look, thanks for helping but I'm not answering questions thrown at me by some wierdo I don't know, who's scaring the crap out of me!"

"Quite the temper huh? You Irish ain't ya?" He said standing up.

"Yeah, so?"

"So where ya live? can't have you walking around by yourself in a big place like Brooklyn."

"Don't patronize me!" his eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who I am?" he said in an angry tone.

"Um, No." I admitted.

"I'm the person your leader should have warned you about. The person that could have you're reputation ruined in an hour flat. I'm the King of Brooklyn. Tell me where you'se from." I glared at him.

"Manhattan."

"Jack's goil, yeah? Well remember today as a warning, that mouth of yours will get you in trouble with me one of these days. Let's get ya over there." We walked down to Manhattan quietly talking.

"What's your name?"

"Spot."

"You're newsie name?"

"Yep."

"You're quite fond of one word answers aren't ya?"

"And you're a walking mouth." He replied gruffly.

"Touche."

"What?"

"Never mind, it's some fancy french word for we're even."

"You speak french? You some rich girl?"

"No, I dropped outta school 'cause my mom couldn't afford it. I'm on my own now."

"Oh."

"So where you from, Mr Grumpy?"

"Excuse me? I'm not grumpy, I have a lot to think about, I'm the King of Brooklyn!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Please R&R! This is a work in progress!

newsiesluva: thanks! Sorry, but there was no reply address when I got you're review,it's a confuzzling paragraph, but It was to add to her belief that she belongs there more than modern times. Yeah, weird. Still working on it!

Without further adieu, the story!

"Okay, well bye." I said walking inside. The sign read:

Newsboys Lodging House Beds: 6 cents Supper: 5 cents. Please pay in advance. I did some quick math and walked up to the desk. There was an older man standing behind a desk in the middle of the room.

"If you're one of these boys girls, you're not allowed here after six." He said not looking up.

"No, um, I'm looking for a place to stay if you have room."

"We do, do you want a separate room?"

"No, uh for two nights please."

"Two nights? Twenty two cents." He said holding out his hand. I gave him the money.

"Okay, I'll need to have your name."

"Lilly."

"Any last name?"

"Uh,"

"It doesn't matter, I'll introduce you." I walked up after the man nervously. I walked into a larger room with bunks on every wall, and an area with showers and bathrooms. There were boys in every corner of the room playing cards, gambling, or just talking. He stood in the middle of the room with me.

"All right boys, listen up! This is our new girl, Lilly. She's only staying for a few days. Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of! Get her a change of clothes and a bed!" He said before walking out of the room. I stood there awkwardly, hoping they would stop staring. One guy finally walked up. He was tall with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked nice enough.

"Hi there, I'm Mush. So ya need a change of clothes? Follow me." He said. I followed him bunk after bunk till he turned around examining something. He walked back and threw me a blue shirt and a pair of brown pants and suspenders.

"Here, you can change just in there." He said pointing." I changed and before I came out again I heard them talking.

"What did Kloppman say her name was?'

"She's pretty." I heard a younger kid say.

"Why do you take all the nice ones, Mush?" I took a deep breath and walked out. The guys were off their bunks and all of them were standing in a cluster in the middle of the room. I walked over.

"Hi, guys. So where's my bunk?" A taller guy than mush in a cowboy hat with dirty blond hair and brown eyes walked up to me.

"Heya sweetheart, we don't have enough room as is, so you'se gonna have to share a bed with one a dese fine bois." I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"Really? I was told I would have my own bunk and there was plenty of room." He glared right back.

"We don't have any room." This was getting ridiculous.

"I will sleep on the floor if I have to. Find me a bunk."

"Then, you can uh, share with Mush here, he wont try nothin' will ya , Mush?" He said shifting under my glare.

"Nope."

"Fine." To this, there were grumbles and groans. A guy who was my height with dark brown hair and eyes, light freckles on his pale skin, and a cigar walked up to me as the crowd dispersed.

"Heya, beautiful, I'm Race. Ya know how to play poker?"

"I know how to play threes. Do ya have six dice?" This is how it went until Kloppman came up the stairs to tell us lights out. I was dreading this. I should've payed the extra for my own room. Thank God he was talking to someone. I crwaled into the bed and tried to fall asleep fast. Just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard,

"Night, Lilly, I'm sorry about this, Jack likes to mess with the new kids." I ignored him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Still working on it! Please R&R! It would make my day! Thanks to Newsiesluva for all the amazing reviews!

The next morning I was woken at the ridiculous hour of six in the morning.

"Wake up! Sell da papers!" I grumbled and hit what I thought was my alarm clock to get it to shut up. In reality it was Mush's head.

"Ow! What was dat for?" I opened my eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine." He said sitting up. I did the same, pulled my boots on and ran down the stairs waiting for the others. When the others came down we started walking out.

"I'm hungry are you guys hungry? Let's get food. Is there anywhere that has food this early?" This met a ton of laughs.

"Wait a bit will ya?" A taller one with a scowl on his face answered.

"Shaddup Skittery! She's new to this!" Race said.

"Where you'se from anyway?" This would be hard to explain.

"Uh, I was in 'Hattan, but in 2012, ya see. One day I opened a door, and I got here. Not here, but Brooklyn. A guy named Spot brought me here."

"Ya messing wid us?"

"Spot? 2012?" A kid said.

"Spot didn't keep you for himself?"

"No, He uh helped me, a lady got pissed at me cause of what I was wearing, he defended me. And we got in an argument, and he agreed to bring me here thinking I was already a Newsie."

"You what?"

"Never mind, let's just get food." A guy with a Crutch walked up to me. He had sand colored hair with brown eyes, he also had freckles. I started wondering if brown eyes and hair was what every Newsie here had.

"Hi, Ya know, I believe ya, are we a musical?"

"I guess, you know the strike two years ago?

"Yeah,"

"It's a huge thing in the future, they made a movie, and a musical in fancy theaters."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Don't listen to her Crutchy, she's lying." The kid with the scowl said.

"Come on, Skittery, why else would she have gotten clothes like she had yestahday?" Race said. The others agreed.

The day ended quickly, I used my earnings for a book to keep me busy while I was here. I was sitting out on the fire escape, with the last of the afternoon light fading into a sunset. The guy who I argued with, who I know knew as Jack, poked his head out the window.

"Hey, Lilly, someone wanted to see you'se." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I said. He left the window, and Spot climbed out and sat next to me.

"Hi there, Mr. High-and-mighty. How's it rolling?" The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was about to smile, but then he returned to his normal serious face.

"You, uh left something on the bridge, I knew it was yours cause uh, I don't know any girls who would own something like it." He said holding out a piece of leather string with a wooden bird charm and a fleur de lis strung on it. It had been tied to my wrist since the clasp broke. My Dad gave the necklace to me with just the sparrow that he had carved himself on it when I was younger, before he got sent to Afghanistan. He died not soon after. I got the other charm from my Mom for my thirteenth birthday. I missed both of them.

"Why did you take it off my wrist? I tied it on really tight so I wouldn't lose it!" I asked wondering why someone would do that to me, it was the last thing I had that brought me comfort when I missed my parents.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, well I'm um, fine."

"And I wasn't patronizing you, you looked like you'd nevah been there."

"'Cause I haven't."

"That explains a lot."

"Excuse me?" He smiled.

"For future reference, don't gawp at bridges sweetheart, it's not very attractive." He said before climbing down the escape. I looked over the edge.

"Um, well, ugh!"

"Exactly."

"Come by Brooklyn, yeah? Maybe I'll show ya around if ya don't gawp at stupid stuff." I smiled.

"If you think you can sweep me off my feet that easy Conlon, you got another thought coming!" I hollered as he swaggered off. He could be so annoyingly cute sometimes.

The next few days whipped day quickly, and I still wasn't home. I didn't really mind because I was beginning to like it here. There was one day when it rained and it was really crappy out. I didn't mind because the rain was nice. It brought relief after the last few days that had a peak of ninety degrees. I sold with Crutchy that day and by the time we got back we looked like drowned cats. Race lent me a shirt and I wore my shorts from the first day instead of my rain soaked clothes that were now forming a puddle in front of a heater in the corner. After Kloppman told us it was lights out i crawled into the bed shivering. I pulled my knees up to my chin hoping that i would warm up soon. Mush must have felt me shivering because i heard.

"You cold Lilly? You're shivering."

'Well dur' i thought to myself. i was still moody about the current sleeping arrangement.

"Here, we don't need you'se freezing to death, Jack would kill me.." he said. When I least expected it he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. I felt shivers go up my spine. it felt wonderful. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep. Iwoke up to someone shaking me.

"I'm up " I said sleepily. I looked up. It was Jack.

You'se gonna be late to selling. You'se selling wit mush today." I pulled my suspenders up as my other clothes were still wet.

"I'm coming " I said. Later that day, I came back to the lodge for dinner and found none other than Spot Conlon arguing with jack. I tried to hear what they were saying but Mush was talking to me. "You did great selling today, I never thought of acting as if you'se the customers best friend we earned more than I could in three days!" he said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Still working on it! Please R&R! It would make my day!

Newsieluva: Thanks for your reviews! Crutchy asked that because in the first chapter when that lady yells at her for her clothing she says that she's wearing a "Newsies the Musical" tee shirt. Sorry bout that typo! See, I was typing the story in between scenes for the play I'm on stage crew for and so there were like, fifty bajillion things going on at once. Thanks for pointing that out!

Without further Adieu, The Story!

"Thanks. You wanna know what they're arguing about?" I asked him smiling.

"Nah, I've learned its best to stay outta anything that involves Spot." He said nervously.

"Aw, they're nothing to worry about. Come on!" I said pulling him behind a chair that stood in the corner.

"Why do you want Lilly? We need her here, she's only passing through." Jack said. I strained my ears trying to hear Spot's response.

"Cause Jackie boi, I need her in Brooklyn. The little boidies told me she's a pretty good seller. A seller like her is the pride of da Newsies. I'm losing a lot of money Jack, barely any to afford me own lodge."

"So what you saying?"

"I'm saying. I need her to stay with me in Brooklyn 'cause I'm barely making a penny a day. Need her to help me get back in good standings. How bout it?"

"Will we get her back?'

"Eventually Jackie, things like money take time. Bring her to me tomorrow . I gotta go now, but let's shake on it." He said spitting on his hand and holding it out.

'Don't do it Jack, please.' I mentally urged him. Mush's eyes widened as well as mine when he shook on it. After Spot left I heard Jack announce to the room,

"I know you're there, Lilly. No sense in hiding." I stood up.

"Why'd you trade me off to him?" I said angrily.

"He helped us with the strike and we'se still in debt to him. It's only for a little while."

"Why'd you do that to her? You know Spot's history with goils! And she's the only person who puts up a great fight in cards!" Race said.

"She'll need to get used to it." He said quietly.

"You coulda made him swear to do nothin to the poor goil!" Mush said.

"Poor goil? I say the faster we get rid of 'er the better." Skittery said from the corner.

"What're you stupid?" Race said throwing his hat at him.

I was dreading tomorrow as well as excited for it. _But why would he take me away? He knows I'm happy here. But he promised to show me around Brooklyn, he can't be all that bad. But I'm being traded like an animal, of course he's all that bad!_ I debated with myself. I couldn't focus on the poker game and I lost multiple times.

"What's up with you, Lilly? You're not putting up a fight." Race commented.

"Nothing, nerves I guess. Is Spot that bad?"

"Ah." He said knowingly.

"What?"

"You hope he isn't that bad don't you?"

"Well I wouldn't say that-"

"He promised you something."

"Grand tour of Brooklyn."

"That's how he gets goils to like him. He throws out an invite, takes her from the lodge, and boom! she's sleeping with him the next week."

"Oh God, what did Jack get me into?"

"Relax, Jack knows what he's doing. Just be bossy and sass him and you'll be back here in no time!"

"But, he said my big mouth would get me in trouble with him."

"Hey, that was just a threat. Calm down. Okay? How about another round of poker? He asked, draping his arm around me.

I could barely sleep that night. Fear and adrenaline kept me awake. I hoped he wouldn't be bad, I hoped he was just a nice guy, but no, almost every guy in this world wasn't nice. They wanted stuff from you, they took it, leaving you full of shame. I finally fell asleep and I was woken up after what felt like a few minutes. I groaned.

"A few more minutes." I said putting my pillow over my head.

"Wake up!" Skittery said grouchily pushing me off the bed. I jolted awake.

"What was that for?" I said angrily.

"You wouldn't get up ya bum!" He said.

"A bum? Really? You know how much I'm dreading Brooklyn? The least you could do is wake me up gently!" I said my voice rising.

"Well excuse me, Princess! Did I bruise your little arm? Do you need Kloppman to kiss it make it better?" He said faking sincerity.

"Take that back ya grafter!" I said punching him in the stomach.

"Oh you, I ought a soak ya!" He said taking a swipe at me. I ducked easily. I dodged every hit and sought refuge behind Race and Mush. He tried to swing at me again. Race blocked his hit and grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down Skitts," Mush said quietly.

"The goil punched me in the gut!" He said angrily.

"You pushed me off my bunk! And I have the top bunk!"

"All of ya! Shuddup!" Jack Hollered walking in.

"Skitts, did she punch ya in the gut?"

"Yeah, she-"

"Did he patronize you, Lilly?"

"Yeah, he shoved me off the bunk and said 'Well excuse me, Princess! Did I bruise your little arm? Do you need Kloppman to kiss it make it better?' And that's quite sexist."

"Skitts, she is under stress, she has to deal with Spot, you didn't have to shove her off the bunk, and Lilly, you shoulda had the sense not to punch him. You'se both are at fault. You'se are gonna both have to sell at the harbor, and get ALONG!" He said making sure his point was clear. It was the most miserable day ever. We did manage to sell all of our papers, but I had to go straight to Spot afterward. Jack and Race went with me. We finally got there.

"Well if it ain't Jack be Nimble, Jack be quick." Spot said from his perch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Still working on it! Please R&R! It would make my day!

"Glad you kept ya word Jackie boy."

"When will you bring her back?"

"I told you, money takes time, I don't know."

"Swear not to touch her."He said angrily.

"Sorry Jackie, but that wasn't part of the deal. You'll see her soon enough. She'll get a bed of her own though." Jack looked relieved.

"See ya Lilly, remember what I said, and keep up the practice on poker!" Race hollered after me. Jack just watched me walk away.

"Welcome to Brooklyn, sweetheart." He said as we walked to the lodge.

"What do you want with me?" I said gruffly.

"All in good time sweetheart." He said putting his arm around me. I was hating it here already. We walked up the stairs and I followed him past multiple doors till we got to the last door in the hall. He opened the door. I looked inside the room, there was a set of drawers that doubled as a nightstand, a mirror, a lamp, and two beds parallel to each other.

"This is our room." He said calmly.

"Wait, what?" I said turning around to face him, God, he had great eyes. What was I thinking?

"I said, our room. I don't want you with the boys and I promised Jack a bed of your own, I didn't say a room of your own did I?"

"You, I thought you were an okay person, just trying to be friendly. Vous êtes un monstre du mal et je ne mets pas en place avec vous une seconde de plus!" I said trying to turn around and storm out the door dramatically. That didn't last long. Before I got out the door, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back in the room. "What did you just say to me?" He said half amused.

"Nothing,"

"I have a deal for you'se." He started, sitting down on a bed and patted the Spot next to him.

"I'll stand, Thanks." I replied haughtily. He glared.

"You know, I wouldn't mess with me if I were you'se. Sit down." He said angrily. I sat.

"Continue." I said acting as if nothing happened.

"As I was gonna say, you cook, because I can't, and you'se teach me French,work for me, and I won't do nothing you don't want me doing. Deal?" I thought about this.

"And the tour of Brooklyn?"

"That's all I'm willing to do right now, you'se probably gonna find a way to see dat I break dat deal."

"What?" I asked.

"Nuthing." he replied standing up

"Nuthing." he replied standing up, "Would ya mind making dinnah? Like I said we're lousy cooks."

"Send the new girl off to work, I see how you are!" I said punching his arm playfully.

"We got food, just needs cooking."

"Tu as tres confusion. That's you're french lesson for the day." I said before walking out the door. I walked down the stairs and eventually found the kitchen. He was definitely confusing. He was indirectly having me like him. I was nervous already. I looked around the tiny kitchen and started cooking. At home, the one remedy to nervousness was singing.

"There's a fire starting in my heart.." I started cautiously making sure no one heard me.

"Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship _[shit]_ bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all-" I turned around. Spot was standing in the doorway. I looked anywhere but his fa ce.

"You should get a job at Irving hall, Medda would like you."

"How long have you been there?" I said putting my hands on my hips. He shifted under my glare and started walking away, I grabbed his shirt.

"How long have you been standing there?" I said.

"Not long," He said, some sort of smell of soap and cheap aftershave drifted toward me , probably because his face was so close to mine. If this was some romance movie, we would've been making out by now, but I'm trying to hate him, and we made a deal.

"We didn't shake on that deal,"

"Who cares?"

"What?"

"Nothing." I let go.

"Why did you really take me from Manhattan?"

"Anudder time. What's for dinner?"

"Chili, would ya mind setting the table?" he glowered.

"Don't look at me like that! I cooked, so stop moping and get setting!"

"Who said you're me Muddah?"

"No one, but you're gonna have to deal with it. Being the supposed king of Brooklyn I expected you'd be less immature."

"What?"

"You heard me."

We later sat down for dinner and I watched as all the newsies scarfed down their food.

"Where'd you get the goil, Spot?" A guy with brown hair and green eyes said.

"Jack's bois. Lilly, have you met our other goil, Blaze?" he asked me.

"No,"

"Lilly, Blaze, Blaze, Lilly."

"Hiya," She replied happily, "It's nice not to be the only goil now, specially with this bonehead."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Still working on it! Please R&R! It would make my day!

"Blaze here was the second in command here."

"Whaddya mean?" She held up her hand revealing a ring.

"I got married. You'se met Race?"

"Cigar, gambler, smart ass, yep I met him." She chuckled.

"Yep, that's my guy." She said smiling.

After dinner, I cleared the table , and set about washing. Spot walked by the door and I grabbed him by his suspenders before he could get any farther.

"You, your majesty, are washing the dishes."

"Really? Last I checked you made dinner, so you clean it up."

"Last I checked, you ate off one of those dishes."

"We made a deal sweetheart."

"That deal didn't include dish duty now did it." I said getting in his space out of anger.

"If you make me do those dishes the deal will be off." He said threateningly.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said drawing myself to my full height of 5' 7''. He pushed me against the wall and shoved his face close to mine.

"You should be. A pretty goil like you shouldn't be messing with me." He growled.

"Well you-" I started but he broke off my sentence to kiss me and he was good at it. He pulled me closer to him and traced the outline of my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. I gasped. The minute my mouth opened to make that noise, he took advantage of it to nibble and suck on my bottom lip. I knotted my arms behind his neck. He was toying with my emotions. Anger started to bubble up inside of me. I pushed him away from me with all my strength.

"I hate you!" I said running outside. He followed angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I want to go home Conlon! Home! Do you understand? I want to go back to 2012 where guys don't pretend to be kings of their borough, where jerks like you don't like to make out with girls in your kitchen! Where everything makes sense! Where I don't get bought and traded like a cow ready to slaughter!" I said angrily.

"Look, calm down! At least you have a muddah and you had a faddah that wasn't drunk all the time and didn't beat ya! At least you didn't think of your life was a nightmare that nevah ends!"

"Like mine isn't."

""You want the truth? When I saw you that first day, the way you had the guts to talk back to me, I saw the potential to replace Blaze or be the best boid I have. I need someone like you'se in Brooklyn, we have very few adventurous brave people here"

"Fine. I'll stay." I said as I walked in.

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me.

"Glumb 'n Dumb! Told ya five more minutes!" I sai

d pushing away who I thought was Skittery.

"Ey, you wanna stay here or not?" Spot growled. I sat up quickly.

"I'm up!" He smirked.

"You ready to sell?"

"Nope!" I said happily.

"What?" He said practically snarling.

"Don't question my methods! You wanna sell tons?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let me go shopping, I'll meet the people, get a feel for the place, you know everyone, and get sales!"

"Fine, you need a clean shirt though, what color did that used to be?"

"Blue?"

"Looks green now." He said throwing me a red plaid one, "That's a loan!"

I walked through the market saying good morning to everyone I saw. I walked to a stand and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, there was a girl my age with a tattoo of a sun on her cheek. She was wearing a brown cloak.

"Are you Lilly, Spot's girl?"

"I work for him, yeah. Why?" she held out a small sack.

"Give this to him, tell him Robin needs some boids tonight by the docks at sundown."

"Okay, thanks."

"No, Thank you." she said walking away.

I started wondering what this girl needed birds for, and how she knew Spot. I became more curious as I walked. I finally decided it wouldn't be bad at all if I just took a little teeny peek at what was in that bag right? I looked. It was full of dimes. I sped up. There was a kid not much older than me selling. I ran up to him practically yelled in to his face as I said,

"Where's Spot? Tell me now!"

He looked at me nervously as if I was about to bite his head off.

"Down by the docks."

"Where are the docks?"

"By the bridge."

"Thanks!" I said running off. I found this strangely important I didn't even know why I thought it was that important. I just did. I saw a cluster of girls down by the docks and Spot's voice coming from the middle.

"And this big snooty mug decided to mess with me and I said, 'Look pal, I ain't some kid you can push around, I'm the King of Brooklyn!'" There was giggling at this. I rolled my eyes, how stupid could some girls be? It made me sick to even be one sometimes. I pushed through the crowd as some gave me dirty looks. I shot looks right back at them. There he was sitting on his stack of papers a girl balanced on each knee. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Prince Charming, can I talk for you for a sec?" I said smiling sweetly with my arms crossed.

Thanks for all the support as I said and if you could tell me what you think that would be wonderful and brilltastic!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Still working on it! Please R&R! It would make my day!

I have a few announcements:

1) If you wanna know who Robin is or wanna know more, you can look up my new oneshot, _Mystery Girl._

I just finished _Scabs and Newsies_, and if you wanna read more, check out the epilogue I wrote, _My life after the Delanceys._

Without Further Adieu, the story!

"I'm busy."

"So was I until your little friend Robin dropped something off for ya and a message." He stood up and the two girls shot murderous looks at me as they slid off his knees. I walked up to them.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you took the phrase 'if looks could kill' to a whole new level I didn't think was even possible! Congratulations!" I said smiling so sweetly it was sickening before I dragged Spot away from them. I handed him the little bag no bigger than my fist. He stared at it hungrily.

"She said she needs some birds-whatever that means-here by sundown tonight."

"Great, you're bringing some bois here tonight then. Your first mission as a bird."

"What is a bird then? And how am I supposed to know my way around this city if you don't give me directions?"

"Later. I was in a middle of a story." he said glaring as he walked off. I grabbed him before he could run off.

"Excuse me, I just delivered money that could possibly get you outta debt, give you vital information from this girl I don't even know, and this is the thanks I get?" He whirled around his face inches from mine once again.

"I told you that mouth of yours would get you in trouble, yeah? I was nice enough to take you in for no cost-"

"You weren't forced to. You did it on your own free will."

"Because I need you."

"And I can't stand you."

"If you weren't a goil I'd soak ya right now. Blaze never gave me problems."

"Because she didn't realize what a self centered,idiotic, egomaniac you are!" At this comment his eyes narrowed and the cluster of girls began to watch.

"Take that back." He growled getting closer.

"Make me."

"You don't want to see me angry."

"And you don't want to know what happened to the last guy who got in a fight with me."

"Who?"

"Exactly."

"I'm not going to let you push me around."

"Yeah, well, I'm quite good at that."

"I'm good at ruining your life."

"Really? I'm having a grand old time right now watching you embarrass yourself in front of all these girls."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual Conlon." By now his face was centimeters away. I could smell mint on his breath. I said before walking away, pushing all the girls out of the way.

I strode away angrily, hoping he would regret it, that he would apologize. That he secretly liked me. After the kiss I was unsure, I wanted truth. I hoped he wanted me here for another reason. I missed home. I wanted to go home, sit on a proper couch, and most of all, watch old reruns of _I Love Lucy _with my mom. I ran off to where I came in that day. Why should I stick around? The really good looking guy's an egomaniac who hates my guts and if I stay, it'll end in a full blown war for power. I found the door to and old warehouse it was at the same place. I opened the door, relieved. I looked. It wasn't home. It was just an old mill on the inside, covered in dust and cobwebs. I walked in and closed the door. I opened it from the other side. Same thing, just the bridge. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I sat down in the frame of the door and covered my face with my hands. This was a bad dream, I just had to pinch myself and I'd wake up. It didn't work. I hoped this was a nightmare. I took a deep breath and yelled,  
"Mom! Mom! I'm having a nightmare! Joe! Anyone!" Everyone stopped and stared but I didn't care.

I covered my face with my arms and cried. I didn't realize how much I missed seeing my Mom on the weekends and cooking breakfast together. I didn't realize how much I enjoyed it when one of the office boys, Joe, called me Harriet Potter because I lived in a closet. I didn't realize what I had. Someone pulled me into a hug despite my awkward position. I looked up. It was Spot. I narrowed my eyes.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you ruining my life anymore than you have!" He sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him for the first time since the fight. He had his cap in his hands, wringing it nervously. His brown hair fell in front of his ice blue eyes. He looked upset, strangely. He looked vulnerable.

"You can't blame me. Is this a monthly thing or something? I've never known a goil to have such a tempah, even Blaze." My cheeks reddened.

"No, I miss home, that's all. What's the date?"

"Uh, May eleventh, why?"

"Even worse." I said burying my face in my hands again.

"Why?"

"My Dad died today, six years ago." I said my voice muffled.

"Tell me about home." He said quickly.

"I live in the _Times _office, they cleared out a closet for me. The one office boy, Joe, calls me Harriet Potter because of it. Every weekend, I go home and cook Breakfast with my mom. Then we sit down and watch _I Love Lucy _reruns. You see, my mom can't afford to support me, so I put off college and got a job until I can pay for it to be an Artist."

"What's _I Love Lucy_?" He asked. I felt like I wasn't talking to the same Spot.

"It's like a comedy show, but it's a shortened movie."

"What?"

"You don't have movies yet?"

"No."

"You still have papers to sell?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help, friends?" He spat on his hand and shook mine.

"Friends."

Thanks for all the support as I said and if you could tell me what you think that would be wonderful and brilltastic!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Still working on it! Please R&R!

We sold for the rest of the day and I didn't go to help with whatever Robin wanted because I was going somewhere. Spot lead me past shops and buildings.

"You'se eyes still closed?"

"Yeah."

"They better be." I climbed up stairs, Spot telling me when to step up. I walked through a door and I got the all clear. I opened my eyes to see we were on the roof of a very high building. We sat down and I stared, open-mouthed at the view. The last traces of sunlight streaked the sky a hazy orange. Spot smiled at me.

"I told you not to gawp at stupid stuff, Sweetheart." He said putting his hand under my chin and closing my mouth.

"This is amazing!"

"I felt bad about earlier, so this is you'se tour of Brooklyn. See that little building over there? That's distribution. Oh, and that huge clump of trees over there, that's"

"Central park." We said together.

"Why did you take me, besides potential?" I ask as I stare off into the horizon. He moved his face closer, his lips just barely brushing mine, his bangs resting on my forehead.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. I backed away a little. I still didn't trust him, Remembering what Race said.

"So, who's Robin?"

"A friend of mine, she's like that guy in the book, where he robs the rich and gives to da poor. She's been trying to get to dis guy's money for a while now, and he tried to strangle her, so da boids told me, and she uh, stabbed him. She's going foah his money tonight."

"Ah, I heard David followed her during that whole episode."

"Mouth gets inta a lot of trouble."

"Yep. We should probably be going, I still have to cook dinner."

I woke up the next morning before Spot woke me up. I quickly got dressed and looked around, it was oddly quiet. Maybe I was late, maybe everyone's waiting for me. I opened the door about to leave and there was Spot, hair dripping, shirt balled up in his hands. If I was back home, my friend, Grace would be drooling over him at this point, going, 'Lilly, he is blessed by the Abercrombie Gods! I call dibs.' I stood there awkwardly, his chest covered in scars and faded bruises, abs jutting out just enough to be visible. How a simple newsboy could get a body like that is beyond me.

"'Scuse me," I said quietly slipping by. He turned around.

"Good Morning Spot, how are you today?" he replied sarcastically.

"Ugh." I said turning around. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt, turning me back around.

"You'se selling wid me today, you'se gonna learn how ta grab a crowd."

"Like I don't know how."

"Why ya in a bad mood?"

"Not a morning person."

"Well, maybe some coffee could fix that."

"I'm fine thanks. Shouldn't you be getting ready? Or is it a habit of yours to chase around your newsies?" I said before going downstairs. Everybody stared as I walked into the main room. Two younger kids came up to me.

"You'se the new girl, right?" Asked the taller one.

"Lilly." I said spitting on my hand and holding it out, looking away. He spat on his and shook mine.

"Heron, this is my partner, Scratch."

"How old are you two?"

"He's seven. I'm thirteen." He said swelling with pride, "Didja hear about Davey?"

"That he's hanging around with some girl named Robin?"

"Yeah, but Robin, she's working a big operation and he got in the way. She's trying to get him to shut up bout the whole thing, she works at the circus."

"Really? No wonder he's called Mouth." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around seeing Spot behind me.

"We should be going."

"All right." I said before walking to distribution with him. He managed to stay six feet ahead of me at all times.

"Would ya mind slowing down a wee bit?"

"Would ya mind speeding up?" I caught up to him.

"Are you bipolar? You've been giving me two different personalities for two days."

"Hungry."

"Get food then!"

"I can't yet, don't have money for papes and two meals at Penny's"

"Penny's?"

"Restaurant down the road, Bonehead. Blaze is coming today."

"Any bad news about Mouth?"

"We'll know when Blaze comes." He said smirking.

Later when we started selling he looked at me expectantly.

"What do you do to get people to buy?"

"Watch and learn!" I said smirking. I bounded up to a familiar face.

"Hello, Mrs. McCormack. Are those chickens still not laying?" She nodded.

"Just between you and me, my Mom always told me the best way to forget your troubles is to read the paper. Get involved, you'll have less time to worry about those chickens, and maybe next time you check on them, they'll be laying more eggs than you could imagine!" She instantly bought a paper and hurried off. I smirked walking over to Spot.

"Cute, but you can't possibly know everyone here."

"There's more. You have to give people a show. Here's a crowd now! Follow my lead."

Thanks for all the support as I said and if you could tell me what you think that would be wonderful!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Still working on it! Please R&R!

"There's more. You have to give people a show. Here's a crowd now! Follow my lead." I said quickly changing character.

"Spot, we can't be seen together, you heard what my father said!" He looked at me questioningly.

"I don't care what he said. I ain't afraid of him." I thought for a moment. Someone hollered at us,

"What did he say?" I pretended to act afraid and I looked around as if I was going to entrust the woman who asked with a secret.

"He said, he said if he doesn't earn five dollars by Monday, he can't marry me. And he's making pennies a day, I don't know if it's possible." I said looking at Spot pretending to be in love.

"You poor children!" Said an older woman with an accent.

"I'll take two!" Someone yelled.

"Here, I'll give you a nickel, you can keep the change!" An older man said. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, all of you! I don't know how we could make the deadline without you!" I said after everyone bought one.

"Hear that Spot? We might make it!" I said tugging his shirtsleeve. He smiled. I looked around nervously.

"He's coming! Act like you don't know us! Thank you so much!" I said running off Spot at my heels. We stopped by the bridge and collapsed laughing.

"That was brilliant!" I said grinning.

"You're a natural! Where'd you learn ta act like dat?"

"Theater, part of our curriculum at school. We were all forced to act at some point. The trick is not to go there often, people will recognize you, and to get into character when you run into them."

"We should have enough for today, so you have time to teach me French."

"I want to check out a book store I saw down the road first."

"We had a deal. Remember?" He said looking intimidating.

"Let's get lunch, and then maybe I'll teach you French." I said glaring back.

"How bout you teach me while we eat." He replied. I agreed.

"Okay, so, first, you gotta learn how to say hello." I said taking a bite of my sandwich, "So you'd either say Bonjour, or Salut." We were sitting on the roof of the lodging house, taking advantage of the nice weather.

"What's the difference?"

"Salut is informal, so like, if you're talking to someone who's your friend. Bonjour is formal for people you don't know or adults. You'll also need to know how to say my name is Spot."

"Which is?" He asked as I took another bite.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Spot. You try."

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Spot." He said trying to make an effort to talk as fast as I could. But with a New York accent it was down right hilarious. I laughed.

"What?"

"Rien." I said quickly opening my book. He caught my wrist.

"What's so funny?" He said his mood clouding over.

"Quick lesson in French. Don't talk so fast, you'll get better."I said trying to be reassuring.

"So, what do you do when you get off from work? Where you're from?"

"Listen to music, see my friends, read, shop." He nodded.

"Things are different here, if you thought life was great there, it's gonna be a rude awakening. Life here ain't any fairy tale. You get caught being a bird for me, you'll most likely be beat up. If ya can't fight. They won't care if you're a girl or not, they just will. Do ya know how to fight?"

"Uh-"

"Well if ain't da King of Brooklyn." I turned around. There was Blaze and another guy who wasn't Race. He was definitely Irish with black hair and deep blue eyes. Spot stood up and was now striding toward the guy angrily. I hurried over not wanting to miss a single word. He nodded at Blaze and turned to the guy.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh no reason, just wanted to see if all the rumors were true about your beautiful new bird." Spot grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Leave da goil alone. Don't lie to me, Romeo, you were in Jail."

"He was," Blaze said looking down, "I made a deal with him," He looked to Blaze.

"His freedom to get me back to bein' a respected newsie."

"Blaze, I trusted you!"

"And you still can, I had no charges against him when he was sent away, therefore I have no reason to accuse him."

"No reason to accuse a Scab?" He said angrily.

"He wasn't a scab, he was reinforcements. He didn't do any harm to anyone."

"He could be spying on us right now!"

"Watch him then, just for a little bit, then send him back to Midtown."

"I coulda given ya your job back!"

"If I could get a word in," I said grabbing Spot's hand, forcing him to release the guy, "I say we let him stay for a little bit, like Blaze said, keep an extra pair of eyes on him, then take him back. Don't get mad at her, she's using good judgment." I said getting into lawyer mode. Spot glared from me to Blaze, to Romeo.

"Two days. He starts sneaking off, back to jail." Blaze spat in her hand and shook Spot's. We walked back down to the lodging house.

"Heron, keep an eye on him." He said before leading us upstairs. I closed the door behind me as I walked into Spot's room. I sat on my bed next to Blaze.

"Anything new on Davey and Robin?''

"He won't stop following her, she nearly got caught last time. It's getting too dangerous ."

"I'll send Lilly out to keep an eye on dem."

"I was thinking we should change her operations to night, he won't be out and she can get money off the drunks."

"Good idea, but I don't want Lilly out at night. Can't have her getting hurt. Cowboy would kill me."

"Have Lilly help with the day operations, then leave Robin to go at night. Wait until Lilly is a good enough bird."

"That'll take forevah, she can't even fight."

"So, teach her."

Thanks for all the support as I said and if you could tell me what you think that would be wonderful!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing I REALLY appreciate it! I'm trying to get ideas but if you want your voice to be heard review.

By this point I realized that I wasn't going to get a word in so I left and closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and was bombarded with questions.

"What's going on?"

"Why is Romeo back?" I ignored them and snuck outside to the docks. I had to get some air. So many questions were whirling around in my head I couldn't keep them straight. I took off my shoes and dangled my feet in the cold water. Again, I missed home. I felt like one of those people who awkwardly stands in the corner during a party only catching bits and pieces of conversations. I stood up and walked back toward Manhattan trying to make sense of it all.

I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped walking. They stopped. I quickened my pace. I heard someone call out to me. I whirled around. There was Romeo.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing, but I see ya hate Spot."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it, you wish you weren't here right?"

"Not exactly-"

" Can get you a job far away from him."

"Really?" I said not believing a word he said.

"You know what a scab is?"

"Enemies of people like me or the Manhattan boys."

"No, we're not enemies, the boys like to think that. We're like...cops. Yeah, cops. We make sure no one gets inta trouble."

"What would you want me to do?"

"Well, first off, get my buddies outta jail. They didn't do anything."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna jump off the bridge." He got closer.

"you don't wanna mess wid me, Gorgeous."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I could get you in jail, I could kill Spot, I could see Blaze pushed off the highest building in the city. Join me."

"And what makes you think I won't run to Spot right now?" He put his arm around my waist.

"You're so easily distracted, gorgeous."

"I'd rather die."

"I can have that arranged." I wriggled out of his grasp and backed away.

"You know, I been hearing things about you from Spot."

"Like what?" I said putting more distance between me and him trying not to listen.

"That you're insane, and he wonders why he took you in. You can't even fight, He called you a stupid girl who gets in the way." I saw what he was doing, my friend's little brother used to say terrible things about you and get you mad so you'd beat him up and he'd run off and get you in trouble. I walked away. It was getting dark and I didn't want to meet any drunks today. I trudged off staying under the street lamps, my eyes on the ground. It got darker the farther I walked. I felt eyes staring at me from every direction and I walked a little faster, my hands jammed in my pockets. I walked into someone.

"Pardon me." He said. I looked up. It was Romeo.

"No one says no to a scab."

"I believe I just did, now if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way." He pushed me up against a wall.

"You're not going nowheres without joining me."

"Never." He punched me in the face. He swung a second time and I grabbed his hand and used pressure points to make him let go. He cradled his hand close to his chest and tried to stay in a defensive stance. I kneed him in the crotch. He sunk to his knees. I turned around and I saw Robin walking quickly toward me. I crouched down so I was level with Romeo's face.

"Be careful who you insult next time, Sweetie." I stood back up. I walked back to the lodge with Robin. It was dark now and the streets were eerily lit by street lamps. We got to the lodging house neither of us saying a word. Most of the lights were off except for a few lights upstairs. I tried to climbe the stairs as quietly as possible, eyes on the stairs. I walked into my room and sat down to take my shoes off. When I stood up Spot was in the doorway staring at me. He smirked when I jumped.

"Glad you finally decided to show up."

"Glad you let Romeo follow me so he threatens to kill me if I don't be a scab." His eyes widened.

"I shouldn't have left your side. Let's talk about this." He said taking my hand and sitting down. I pulled away and sat down.

"What did he say?"

"He said he could have you killed, me sent to jail, and Blaze pushed off the highest building in the city, and that you said I was a stupid girl who doesn't even know how to fight and gets in the way of everything." I said my eyes on the ground.

"Blaze, get in here!" Spot yelled standing up.

"What?" She said walking in sleepily.

"You're friend Romeo just decided to start giving Lilly death threats if she won't be a scab."

"And he wanted me to bail his buddies outta jail." She sat down her eyes widened.

"I have an idea. I want you to pretend to join them, give us information."

"No, I don't want her going through what I had to."

"What?"

"I wouldn't let that happen. "

"Spot, think this through! You're sending her to a death sentence! Remember what you said!"

"Said what? Death sentence?"

"So, I'll take care of her, she's mine, my bird. I wouldn't do that to her."

"Then send Heron! He's old enough!"

"He's already proved himself, I need to know if she's ready."

"What?"

"I don't want her to end up like me!"

"She won't!"

"For God's sake tell me!" They snapped out of their glaring match.

"You see, uh, I was a scab, the Delanceys, Romeo's buddies, used to push me around and made me beat up people like the Manhattan boys, I didn't like it. I spoke up, and they hurt me really bad." She said holding out her wrist. It bore the letters SR.

"I'm a newsie now, but they got me arrested, they wanted me out of the way for something, but now I know." I took in a shaky breath.

"I'll do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing I REALLY appreciate it! I'm trying to combine all the stories into each other AND cram for finals so it might be a while in between updates!

One review= ten inspiration points

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I don't belong here any way and Spot here doesn't like me so I think it's best for all of us if I left for a while." Spot bit his lip. Blaze looked like she wanted to say something.

"Any objections?" Blaze looked away. Spot looked at me nervously

"Stay for a few days, you need to learn how to fight without pressure points. You and Robin should eat. Blaze knows where the leftovers are." Before I walked out, I noticed Spot staring at me.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded and flashed me a smile.

"Yeah, go eat." he replied looking like he wanted to say more. I walked downstairs and sat down. I felt eyes boring into my head. I looked up. Blaze and Robin were standing at me.

"He does care about you," Blaze said.

"He has a funny way of showing it." I said eating what I hoped was a ham sandwich.

"He is acting stranger than usual." Robin agreed. Blaze sighed.

"He only acts like that when he's found a girl he can't impress and he's confused because people are usually falling all over him." I rolled my eyes.

"So he's _that _kind of person."

"Basically. You're going to be working with me tomorrow, so we're waking up extra early." Blaze said eating her sandwich hungrily.

I was woken up before the sun was out the next morning. I rolled over thinking it was some stupid prank. Someone pinched my arm, I let out a yelp and sat up. Blaze covered my mouth and motioned for me to be quiet. She pointed to the opposite side of the room where Spot was still sleeping. She went downstairs while I buttoned up my shirt. Before I left the room my shoes in my hand I stood over Spot, it felt odd being up before him. He didn't look as tough as he did when he was awake. He actually looked pretty hot. His features were relaxed. I let out a sigh of relief that his face wasn't set in a permanent smirk. I crept downstairs and met Blaze at the bottom. We walked out the door and down the docks.

"So, where are we going?"

"Shh! Romeo might still be around!"

"What about Breakfast?"

"Shut up!" She said still walking. We walked through a bunch of alleys most of them dark and damp. We eventually got to an alley that had a great view of who was going in and out of Brooklyn. There was a tired looking Heron eying the Bridge cautiously.

"All clear straight through" he whispered as we sat down. "Romeo left, I'd keep an eye on him."

"Go tell Duke that you need an extra bird for the night watch." She said still in a hushed whisper. He nodded and ran off. Blaze pointed to a ladder.

"Go up there and tell the kid he's free to go. Watch the bridge and tell me if you see any newsies coming through." She said. I climbed the ladder and found Scratch sitting up there with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was holding a sling shot.

"Blaze says you can leave now." He nodded, handed me the sling shot and climbed down the ladder. I sat for a while keeping an eye on the bridge at all times. It became harder to focus with each minute that passed by. It was extremely windy up there. I shivered and wrapped the blanket that Scratch had left around myself. I continued watching my stomach growling. It was starting to get bright out when I heard someone yelling. I looked over and saw Jack as well as Race yelling off the bridge. I left the blanket up there and climbed down the ladder. Blaze looked at me.

"Race and Jack are coming."

"Go run and tell Spot as fast as you can. He'll want to talk to them." I nodded and took off towards the lodging house. I pushed past a boy dressed nicer than most. He winked at me. I tore past a few crowds and finally made it to the lodging house. I pounded up the stairs two at a time. I practically broke down the door and ran in coming to a skidding stop. Right into Spot. He caught me around the waist. I stood up and straightened my hat.

"What do you need?"

"Jack and Race are here." He let go of me and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I kept you too long, didn't I?"

"I don't know, two weeks is kind of reasonable."

"I'll try to get them to let me keep you."

"I wouldn't mind. As long as you teach me to be a bird, Blaze wouldn't let me eat, I'm starving!"

He smiled, my insides felt fluttery, like when he kissed me.

"I can fix that, I don't need you complaining all day. They won't be here for a while anyway." I followed him down to the pitiful kitchen.

"So, what do we want?" I asked looking in the cupboards.

"Anything sounds good." I pulled out some bread and a frying pan.

"Do we have eggs?" He handed them to me. I grabbed a cup from one of the many sketchy cupboards lining the wall.

"Can you cut a hole out in the middle of the bread with this?"He nodded eating the centers. I heated up the stove and added butter to the pan.

I finished cooking and we headed up to the docks. He climbed up on his "throne" of boxes and motioned for me to sit with him. I clambered up the haphazard pile. We sat there in silence, eating.

"Will they take me back?" I said breaking the silence.

"Probably." He said staring off into the distance.

"But I want to stay with you guys." I said feeling very childish after saying that.

"You can tell them that."

"Look, I'm sorry for being such a Skittery lately. I shouldn't have been like that. I didn't realize what I had." He looked at me, amused.

"What?" I looked at him, smiling.

"A great guy like you looking out for me." He smiled at me, moving in to kiss me. His eyes traveling to my lips. I gently pushed his hat farther up on his head as he caressed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He began sucking on my bottom lip when someone coughed.

"Spot," I jerked away, looking at Jack. Spot jumped down, brushing invisible dirt off his pants.

"Heya, Jacky." He said spitting in his hand and then shaking Jack's.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I would like Lilly back."

"Jack-"

"I didn't send you heah to be an amusement to Spot. I sent you-"

"To help him, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"I can see that." Race grumbled sarcastically.

"Jack, we have Romeo aftah her, he's trying to get her to join and bail da Delanceys outta jail-"

"Which is why she should be in Manhattan, it's safer dere."

"We got a plan Jacky, hear me out and you can decide." he said motioning for them to follow us to the lodging house. I sped up and walked next to Spot.

"What's our plan?"

"Let me do the talking, whatevah you do, keep quiet." I nodded and fell back to walk with the others.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey, Lilly." He said tiredly.

"It isn't so bad here."

"Is Spot treating ya good?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I have my own bed and I usually sell with Blaze." I lied.

"Blaze is here?" Race asked looking around. I laughed.

"You'll get to see her soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing I REALLY appreciate it! Sorry this is a bit short, but I wanted to separate this from other parts of the story to help with it's drama. Thanks!

We got back to the lodge and took our places around the table in the room connected to the "Kitchen" I wouldn't call it a dining room, it's too dodgy, it's not even a mess hall. I call it The-sketchy-room-where-we-apparently-eat.

"What's da deal Spot?"

"All of you'se go sell! Anyone still listening is getting soaked so you'se can't stand up latah!" He yelled at the ceiling. He smirked at Jack.

"The deal, is you'se get Blaze back, and I keep dis Goil here. Think about it Cowboy, you get Race's goil who happens to be one of da best birds I have, and someone ta make sure Race doesn't gamble his money away." Race didn't look happy.

"How bout I roll ya for it, double of nothin'?"

"How bout ya do me a favor, yeah? Shut up! I haven't finished! Romeo is currently trying to pose a threat to Brooklyn, and possibly Manhattan. He got away, but if we get Lilly to gain his trust, we have a way to bring down da Scabs, and get da grafter back in jail. Then, you can have Lilly, Deal?"

"I don't want her dead."

"Niether do I, but he's targeting Brooklyn, if I send her back with you, Romeo will target Manhattan."

"I'll take that risk, I don't want you near her."

"Look, Jacky, it's not-"

"Don't even start that! I don't want her to end up like the others." I looked at Jack my eyes reflecting question marks.

"He didn't tell you? He's told so many goils he loved them, and they believed him. They thought they had a future. They would wake up in his bed homeless and shamed."

"That ain't true-"

"What about Sarah?" He said hate filling his eyes.

"I didn't do it with her!"

"If Davey didn't get here soon enough you would've."

"Both of you! Really? I'm not this Sarah, and I'm not a slut, I know what's good for me." Jack grabbed my wrist and dragged me out and across the bridge. I tried to pull away, but he gripped tighter. I gave up before he cut off my circulation. I looked back to see Spot standing there not sure what to make of things. I could already see him seeking revenge. I couldn't let that happen.

"Jack, I left my stuff."

"We'll get you something offa the boys."

"But I left my shoes and my book and 'girl stuff!'" He grimaced.

"Eight minutes." I ran all the way a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth. Eight minutes was just enough time. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my stuff. I came back down in seconds and grabbed Spot's wrist. He looked at me half upset half angry.

"Jack didn't mean that he's just over protective! I'm the only girl, so don't take it personally please? I'll come back when you need me to help! I'll make Jack bring me. Okay? So don't kill him for what he said please?" He half nodded. I smiled and ran, bag in hand. I made it back with time to spare.

We got back to the lodge me nervous and in a foul mood. Jack walked up to the desk and grabbed the ledger. He handed me a pen and looked at me expectantly.

"Sign in." I shook my head glaring at him.

" I'm just doing what's best for ya. You remind me of Sarah. She was my girl, but she met Spot, her parents don't like him, so she lived in Brooklyn with him. It didn't end well. I don't want you to end up like her. Sign in. It's for da best."

Remember: one review= ten inspiration points


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing I REALLY appreciate it!

I shook my head. The stare down lasted a while. Later. I stood up and walked out of the lodge and Jack let me.

oooooo

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Kloppman asked Jack who was staring out the door a tear rolling down his cheek. This was just like the night Sarah left him. He was angry as well. He tried to help her and she refused it. He wasn't going to care if she walked into a trap. For all he cared she could fall off the bridge.

oooooo

I walked back to Brooklyn feeling guilty. I ignored the guilt and ran. I hurried up the stairs and went to my room. I sat down trying not to wake him up. I took my shoes off and fell asleep on top of the sheets. I woke up when the sun shone through the windows. I sat up and stretched. There was Spot looming over me. I jumped.

"When did you get back last night?"

"I don't know."

"It's past noon."

"You already sell?" I said putting my boots on, him still looming over me.

"Yep. This is the only time you're living off of my money, you hear?"

"Yeah, what are we doing today?"

"You, sweetheart, are learning how to fight properly."

"Fun." I said pulling a hair tie off of my wrist and putting my hair up in a sloppy bun. He smiled. I followed him down to the docks.

"Show me your stance when you're about to fight." I just stood there.

"No stance? We have a lot of work to do. Stand like this." He said showing me. I mimicked him.

"Close. You want to keep your fists in front of your face and your arms protecting your chest." I straightened up.

"Good. Now try and punch me."

"What? I can't-"

"Get past 'I can't' You can. Pretend I'm Romeo." I swung at him. He grabbed my wrist.

"Try again. Use shorter blows and keep your eye on where my hands are." I tried again. He grabbed my wrist. This went on for a while. Someone was running towards us. Spot's attention wandered toward the person and I found an opening. I swung...and hit him in the face.

"Nice hit, just save it for Romeo." he said. I gave him a black eye.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?"

"It's just a little bruise. Hey Boots, how's it rollin'?" I turned around to see the brown-skinned thirteen-year-old.

"Lilly, you gotta come back! Jack is real mad and he punched a hole in the wall! And he swore at me to 'Come get the damn goil' befoah he came ovah himself." Spot narrowed his eyes.

"You ran away didn't you? You ran away from Jack and didn't tell me! I don't need him declaring war on us and you, you, the stupid girl who decided that since you don't like 'Hattan and come heah! Well run this thought through yoah pretty little head, Lilly! Go home! Go. F***ing. Home. I don't want you heah! Go!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't realize that I frickin' love you!" I said pushing him.

I began to feel bad for Boots who was watching us like a spectator at a tennis match.

"I'm sorry you're so dense that you don't realize I love you too!" He said smashing his lips into mine. I pushed him away and glared.

"You, you Jerk! I'm just like those other girls aren't I? I would use more vulgar language but Boots is here. Ugh! I never want to see you again!" I said stalking away angrily, tears forming and rolling down my cheeks.

ooooooo

Boots looked from Spot to the now running Lilly. Spot had sat down, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I really screwed up didn't I, Boots?"

"Yoah supposed to take 'em to dinner and tell 'em, Skittery said."

ooooooooooo

I stormed through the the streets until I got to that door. I sung the few verses of the stupid song that got me here. I opened the door and was home. I didn't need that jerk in my life. I Should have listened to Jack. He just wanted another girl to entertain him. I ignored everyone and stood on the curb. I let all my pent up anger form into one word.

"TAXI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It helped a little. I ignored the stupid tears rolling down my cheeks and gave the driver directions to my Mom's house. I ignored my grungy appearance and knocked on the door of her apartment. She came to the door in yoga pants and a tee shirt.

"Lilly! How are you? You look terrible! You need a shower! There are some extra clothes in the guest room. Tell me everything after you're clean" She said giving me a quick hug.

ooooo

"Boots, do ya think she'll listen to you?" Spot asked Boots looking at the tiny figure of the girl he loved most walk away.

"She always listened to us kids." He said looking too, "She always looked out foah us."

"She was the best cook we had." Spot continued, " She had so much potential. Find the way in, I wouldn't bother her now, wait 'til the right time."

THANKS! To whomever nominated me for the New York Newsies Awards! I'm trying to get into the Top Five most nominated so if you like my story an awful lot PLEASE pm Shot Rock and nominate this story! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing I REALLY appreciate it!

I threw on my favorite soccer shorts and baggy sweatshirt, still crying a little. I walked into the family room in my Mom's cramped apartment. I always felt safe and loved whenever I visited for the weekend. My mom always listened to what I had to say even if it was far-fetched. She smiled at me and handed me a coffee.

"What's the date, Mom?"

"June Eleventh. I was really scared, you haven't called, visited, or told me where you went. I called Joe and he said he hadn't seen you. You should tell me where you're going next time!"

"I'm sorry, I stumbled onto something. I'll tell you the whole story." I said sitting down on the couch. I told her everything. After I finished, she looked at me.

"It seems that you two are both at fault. You should have had a time share and talked to him before running away. It wasn't this Jack's fault, he was just looking out for you like the older brother you never had. If this is true, you better apologize. But, stay for a bit, let them cool down."

So, I stayed for a while. I called Joe and explained that I hadn't been feeling good, and yes, I should have called him. No, I won't be in for a while, I'm taking it slow. And yes, I would call in the future when I needed time off. After a few days, there was a knock at the door. I was eating lunch.

"Yes, she's here, come on in. Do you boys-and girl- want food?"

"If it isn't too much trouble Ma'am. Thank you very much." I remembered that voice. It was Robin. I stood up and walked over. There she was with Boots, Scratch, and Tumbler.

"Lilly!" Scratch said hugging my legs.

"Hey guys! Scratch, where's Heron? Do you guys want food. Sit down." I said motioning to the chairs around the dining table. Scratch still clung to me, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That's what we came here about."

"Dat and a lot of othah things." Boots said.

"When did you last eat?"

"Yestahday." Tumbler said grinning, "Skittery took me to Tibby's!"

"Monday, But that's not the point!" Robin said.

"Scratch ad I ate Sunday."

"You need food in you! You're going to starve to death. One second." I said walking to the cupboards that lined the walls. Scratch held my hands. I heated up some hot dogs. I handed them to everyone and sat down. Scratch insisted on sitting on my lap.

"Lilly, things have gotten worse in Brooklyn. Romeo killed Heron. Scratch wouldn't eat for days. Spot is a wreck. He won't sleep and he barely eats. Brooklyn is falling apart."

"You have to come back!" Boots added.

"We miss you!" Scratch said looking up at me.

"Can't Jack help? They are allies."

"Jack won't talk to Spot. After you left Manhattan and then went missing, he blames it on Spot." Boots said.

"Isn't Blaze there?"

"Romeo has her. He won't give her back until you turn yourself into him."

"Did Spot tell you to pass any messages on to me?" I asked.

"No. He won't talk to anyone." Robin said.

"He hasn't eaten. He told me just after you left that since he lost you, he doesn't deserve to be King." Boots said.

"He's letting Romeo kill people. God knows what he's doing to Blaze." Robin said. I shuddered when I thought about him abusing her.

"This is all my fault. I'll come." I said standing up. I grabbed my stuff and changed. The others stood up. I walked into the family room.

"Mom, I'm going with them. I'll be back soon, probably a few days."

"Are you sure?"

"Brooklyn needs me. Spot needs me."

"I heard what you were talking about. It's too dangerous."

"I know. But I can't just stand by. If I don't leave soon, there will be no Brooklyn to speak of. Spot and others I care about could die if I don't."

"Please Ma'am. We already have a plan. Once Spot sees her, she'll be protected." Robin said.

"If they need you that much. You can and should."

"Thanks. I love you." I said giving her a hug.

"I love you more. Be safe." She said.

"Don't worry. Bye, Mom." I said.

We walked through the door and into Brooklyn. I looked around. It was bleak and quiet. Very few people were walking across the bridge and on top of it all, it was raining.

"Tell Spot I'm coming. I have to go talk to Jack."

"Go with Spot later. It's too dangerous." I nodded.

"Boots, take Tumbler back, okay? Stay out of the alleys and keep in busy places." Robin said. He nodded, and walked off with a purpose.

"Last I saw Spot, he was selling by the bridge. We'll walk by when I take Scratch back." I nodded and wondered what the hell I was going to say. 'I'm sorry I left you to fight most likely the scariest guy in all of new york and didn't even tell you you'd have to deal with Jack.' wouldn't cut it.

"There he is." Robin said gesturing to a guy who kind of looked like him, but he was bone skinny,shaking from the cold, had dark circles under his eyes, and there wasn't a cluster of girls around.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Scratch and I are heading back." I nodded and they walked off. I took a deep breath and took a nickel out of my pocket. I walked over. He always kept his eyes on the ground.

"One paper please. Keep the change. He grabbed a paper and held it out. He looked at the coin for a second, and looked up at me. He smiled sadly.

"Come on, it's too rainy to sell, you can live off of my money today."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Lilly, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I was a jerk-"

"I said it was okay. I shouldn't have left."

"Come 'ere." He said opening his arms. I gratefully accepted the hug.

"I promise I'll never leave again." I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder. I looked up at him, smiling. It felt like a piece of me had just been found.

THANKS! I'm trying to get into the Top Five most nominated so if you like my story an awful lot PLEASE pm Shot Rock and nominate this story! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

I put some coffee on and sat down with Robin and Spot.

"Nobody's allowed out aftah dark." Spot said.

"Should we have the bigger kids doing watch?" Robin asked quietly.

"We should go ovah and talk tah Jack, knowin' Romeo, he's got friends in Midtown itchin' foah a fight."

"I still have to get money for you and Manhattan, maybe we could trade some money for Blaze?"

"No, we need to give 'em somethin' that they really want. We can't tell Race Blaze is gone, he'll hold me responsible."

"I won't be able to help ya guys too much, it's getting close to July. Everyone and they're Bruddah goes to the Circus in July." Spot groaned.

"I can get money for you guys." Both of them looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You can't take ovah Robin's job sweetheart. Romeo's looking for you and ya can't handle yoahself as good as Robin."

"I can so!"

"Okay," Robin said pulling a dagger out of an unseen pocket, "Show me what you can do. Think fast!" She said holding it against my throat.

This is how my first few days back in Brooklyn went. I woke up at ungodly hours and Robin made me run to the other end of the bridge and back quickly and without being seen. She taught me to con people out of anything from a few dollars to a few hundred dollars. She made me carry a knife around and I was taught how to fight properly. We became partners in crime and I learned quickly.

"Hurry up! They'll be back any second!" Robin whispered as we snuck up to the roof of an apartment building. There was a clothesline filled with most of the tenant's clothing.

"Take a skirt, two shirts one long sleeve one short, long underwear, undergarments for yourself, pants, and a shawl." She said pushing me up to the line and handing me a sack. I quickly grabbed them and we made off towards Manhattan. We knocked on the window and Blink opened the window, grabbing Robin and kissing her. I walked over to the boys and dealt out clothing.

"Hey, guys! Mush, your pants. Boots, your shirt, Swifty, your, long johns. Where's the list?" "What do we have for trade?" Robin asked Blinks hand in hers.

At this moment, Jack decided it would be a great idea to come upstairs and remind me of what I had to do.

"You're alive!" He said hurrying over. He gave me an awkward hug.

"Yes, yes I am. Listen I'm really-"

"Not your fault, I shouldn't have forced ya ta leave, you were happy." A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile walked up.

"Lilly, meet my girl, Mickey." He said beaming at her.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" She said shaking my hand.

"Yeah, same."

We walked back quieter than usual. I was mad that Robin had me wear a skirt.

"Remind me again why I can't wear pants?" I said glaring at the ground. It was a nice skirt. I was taller than expected to it just went past my ankles. My boots we conned some guy outta were starting to kill my feet, so I tied the laces together and slung them over my shoulder.

"The skirt makes you look more innocent and approachable so you can sell stuff to people."

"I was approachable before!"

"A girl with hair shorter than what people wear here, pants, and dirt all over her face? You look nice, anyway."

"Thanks?"

We got back a while later. I trudged up to our room and I found Spot sprawled across the bed reading one of my books.

"The unholiest of unholy horrors! Spot Conlon is reading!" I cried, making him fall off the bed.

"Can't you knock like normal people?" He asked feigning anger. I smiled at him.

"I'm not normal, that's why you love me!"

"Something like that." He said standing up.

"So, how are things going with Romeo? Has he discussed anything yet?"

"Have I told you that you look beautiful in a skirt?" He asked a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He put his hands around my waist and leaned in closer.

"This is serious! What about Blaze? Race is starting to ask questions!" I said glaring.

"I haven't seen you in a week, talking can wait." He said smiling that gorgeous smile.

"But-" He broke me off with a kiss. We stood like that enjoying each other's company.

She tried to push him away, and he tried to pull her closer. He had thought he had lost her for a painful week and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go.

Supper was quiet. Everyone scarfed down their food and ignored others around them.

"We're glad you're back, Lilly!" Said Flash, one of the younger boys.

"Yeah! Spot doesn't know how to cook at all! He nearly burned the lodge down!" He said smiling. Spot glared at them.

A few hours later we were sitting around planning against Romeo when Blue burst through the door, breathless.

"Spot! Ya gotta see this!" He looked panicked. He stood up and grabbed his cane. I made sure I had the dagger Robin gave me on me. We stood up and followed him farther from the lodge to where he and Guv were on watch.

"I-I just heard a noise! Like a knife and I thought he was just messin' wid me. I looked down ten minutes latah, and I found dis!" He said terrified. Guv was dead. His face still reflecting the shock that he must have felt. In his hand was a note. He wasn't holding it, it must have been slipped through his fingers. I decided. I couldn't take the look on his face anymore. So I took the blanket I had wrapped around my shoulders over him. Blue looked up at us, ashamed.

"It's all my fault, when he said he was cold, I shoulda let him climb up-" He said tears forming in his eyes.

" 's not your fault kid." Spot said his voice cracking. I stooped down and gently pulled the note out of his hand. I took Blue's hand and we made our way back to the lodge. When we got back the look on Spot's face and Blue's tears made it obvious.

"Who was it?" Robin asked quietly.

"Guv." I said trying not to cry. I barely knew him, but I felt guilty for letting this happen. All the Guys came over to us and stood there expectantly. I took a deep breath.

"There has been a loss in the family. Guv was stabbed. It's none of our faults, so don't blame yourself."

"Because a this, things are gonna be different around heah. No one undah twelve is doing night watch, and we're only going to eat heah to save money. No one is ta leave da lodge aftah dark unless ya have a buddy and a good reason. If ya do go out and make it back alive, ya bettah be ready tah face da consequences." He said glaring.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat down later and read what was on the paper that I found. This is what it said:

_ I gave you plenty of chances to give in. I won't stop until I have Brooklyn and Lilly. I wouldn't think you want anymore of your boys dead. Don't make them pay for your stupidity. Surrender now, or send Blaze to her Grave. _

_ This isn't against you, Beautiful. Take Blaze's place, we'll have a lot of fun together. _

I shivered. Spot walked in at that moment and snatched the paper I was holding. I watched his moods change from bewildered to furious to blind rage. I backed up and braced myself.

"That son of a- I'm gonna kill 'im, then bring him back to life so I can kill 'im again!" he growled, "I'll set him straight!" He said storming out. I followed him out and down the stairs.

The procession was at the front of the church, a multitude of borrowed clothes and finery. I was at the front with Spot. Robin had taken the day off to come. Every Newsie from Brooklyn was there. Guv and Heron lay in their caskets. I held on to Scratch tightly, both of us crying. As the procession left the church, I saw a flash of jet black hair. I followed it, Spot trying to follow me through the crowd. I caught up to him, and it was Romeo.

"Hey dere, Beautiful." He said licking his lips, I felt the bile rising in my throat.

"What do you want? What did he do to you?"

"He was standing in my way. I think we know what the answer is." He said stepping closer to me. When he was inches away I pulled out my dagger and held it to his throat.

"You are going to take me to Blaze and give her back, and you are going to leave here." I said spitting out the words. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not doing anything." I pushed the cold metal closer to his throat.

"You better. I have backup and I'm not afraid to kill you. Where is Blaze?" He looked at the blade again and I could see fear reflected in his eyes.

"Follow me." He said quickly. I released him and he hurried off into the crowd.

As we got farther into dark alleys I kept the dagger in my hand. He stopped making me crash into him.

"From heah, ya can't see where ya goin' just in case ya get any ideas." I crossed my arms and glared, pointing the knife at him again. He looked at me and back to the knife.

"Your choice." He said and continued walking. We got to an abandoned building that looked like just a shell. It was dead silent.

"Shall we go in?" Romeo asked offering a hand grinning that awful grin of his. I pocketed my knife and stormed up the steps and wrenched open the door... There was blaze lying on a thin blood stained blanket on the floor.

"Blaze!" I cried running up to her. She didn't move. I shook her gently. her eyes opened.

"Thank god! Are you okay? What happened to you? don't worry We'll get you out!"

I said in a rush. She smiled weakly at me.

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. Hows Race?"

"Sorry ta interrupt ya two but ya have five minutes." Romeo said from the corner. My smile dissipated. I glared at him.

"Would ya mind if we talked alone?" he strolled over.

"One trick and you're dead, Doll Face." he said smiling at me before he walked upstairs. I waited until I was sure he was gone.

"I've got a plan, but you have to help me, Okay? I'm going to work out a deal and just know that no matter what I say, everything is going to be all right."She nodded tiredly, "Did he...hurt ya real bad? If he did, I'll kill him!" She shook her head.

"No. He knew he'd have Spot and the others give 'im hell."

"Good. Sit tight and look helpless and weak okay?" She nodded. I walked upstairs and braced myself for the worse. It wasn't that bad. There was more evidence that this used to be someone's house.

There was romeo grinning at me.

"Ya wanna talk gorgeous?" he asked smirking.

"I have something to discuss with you downstairs." he seemed disappointed and walked down. I followed. "So whaddya wanna say? Hmm?" I took a deep breath.

"I wanna take Blaze's place." he nodded with a terrible look in his eyes. He walked over to Blaze and kicked her in the side as she was lying down.

"Get up you-" he stopped when I strode over and punched him in the face.

"Without harm you idiot. You hurt her so much she can barely walk. I'll have to take her back."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"She can barely walk. She needs me to take her back, idiot." I said glaring at him.

"I'll have Morris take 'er back." He said shooting me a look.

"They'll tear her to shreds! Let me take her back and talk to Spot, or I'll set the bulls on you, I'm sure Monahan wants to know whatever happened to the Delancey's little accomplice!" he knew I meant it.

"Come back by tomorrow, or little defenseless Scratch is next!" he said with a wicked grin.

**oooohhhhh he went there! Thanks for voting for me in the new york newsies awards! If you would keep on voting that would be wonderful! But if you don't want to, you should vote for all the other brilliant authors out there! Thanks! **

**Questions? Comments? Just put them in that little box down there!**


	17. Chapter 17

We hurried back to Brooklyn quickly- well as fast as we could with Blaze on my back.

"I can walk!" She protested.

"On what? Your hands?" I replied angrily.

"Spot won't take this too well." She said quietly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I shouted.

"Take me to Medda's, she'll call a Doctor. I don't want Spot or Race catching wind of this." I stopped and changed direction.

"So how'd he get ya?"

"I was coming back from Manhattan, and it was getting dark..."

Blaze looked at the sky. It was getting darker by the minute. She ran faster and cut through a few alleys. She had heard someone following her earlier and she didn't like the bad feeling that was developing in her gut. She heard a pair of footsteps catching up with her now. She tried to find a way to avoid whoever they belonged to, but she was trapped. She looked around frantically. Robin had planned ahead and left a little sketch of a sun in the entrance of a dead end. She hadn't noticed it. She looked around for a ledge or a ladder. She looked. There were Oscar and Morris.

"Well if it ain't my two favorite bruddahs." She said spitting in their faces. Their usual wicked grins turned into glares that meant business.

"That wasn't very smart, gorgeous." Oscar said while Morris cracked his knuckles.

We were at Medda's now and the sun was starting to set. I had Blaze open the door. Medda was applying makeup. I didn't know her, so I just coughed. She was probably in her early thirties.

"Millie! What happened to you, Love!" She said standing up, "Can you sit her down over there...?"

"Lilly. Ma'am, I work with Spot."

"Hello! There's no need for formalities, dear! What happened to you, Millie? You look ghastly!"

"Romeo got me, Lilly got me out though. Can you call a Doctor?" She asked quietly.

"That's terrible!"

"Please don't tell Race! He'll go after them and I don't want him to die!" Blaze said actually starting to cry.

"Why would he die?"

"He got two of us already." I said.

"I'll get that Doctor." She said smiling weakly.

"Don't call the Bulls, please! They won't believe us! If he finds out, he'll get rid of all the evidence, and we're the evidence!" I said standing up, my hands balling into fists.

"What do you expect me to do, Love?"

I walked back to Brooklyn alone. Blaze stayed with Medda and I made her promise not to call the bulls until we had a plan. As I walked into the lodge I wondered what time it was because all the lights were out. Spot was fast asleep. I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid while I was gone. I stormed back outside to the docks and sat down, barefooted, tired, and thinking about the family I had here that I was leaving. I didn't want to give up all I had here. I thought about what would happen to Spot. What had I gotten myself into? I took my boots, tied them together and threw them as far as I could. I was so mad at myself. I stood there and cried. All the week's frustration, sadness, and anger poured into it.

"Why couldn't have I just stayed away from that door"? I yelled at the sky.

"Lilly?" Someone said from the shadows.

"Who's there? I am not in the mood for pranks!" I shouted. Spot appeared from the shadows his hands in the air in a display of surrender.

"It's me, Sweetheart. What's wrong?" He said walking over to me.

"He threatened to get Scratch. He told me to come back by tomorrow or Scratch will be killed." I said trying not to cry again.

"You went aftah him?"

"I wanted to bring Blaze back. Race has been asking questions. And I can't stand to see him walk up to me and ask when He can see her."

"Where is she?" He asked quietly.

"I left her with Medda. I didn't want you or Race to see her like that or I was afraid that you would get yourselves killed." He stiffened.

"Come inside. We need to talk."

"So ya went out aftah Romeo, found Blaze, took her place, and left her at Medda's with a doctah?" He said sitting down. I nodded, " I'd say that you did a great job, Sweetheart. Robin taught ya well."

"He threatened Scratch, I have to do it!"

"I'm not losing you again."

"we should get the little kids out, it's not safe anymore. I wouldn't forgive myself if one of them died and I could've changed it." He smirked.

"Yoah not their Mam. They can look aftah themselves." I glared.

"Scratch is **seven, **Spot. He can't. It's not safe anymore for any of them. I've been here long enough to feel like I'm their mom. We will get out of this without another death if it kills me." I said taking his hands in mine.

**Another chapter done. Sorry it's so short guys! I am suffering writers' block and I've been trying to write four stories at once, so please cut me some slack if it's up later than I said or I break promises or you wait forever! Sorry, but I'm trying to make it the best it can be for you guys! Thanks and keep Reviewing! **


	18. Chapter 18

He smiled and took both my hands in his.

"That's ridicu-"

"Ridiculously brilliant? Glad you agree." I said smiling. I stood up and walked around, "We need people to get them out before morning. Know anyone?"

"I know a few guys..."

"Perfect. Send Duke out to get them. As fast as possible. I'll get them up." I said. I just hoped this would work. I lit a few candles.

"Get up! Pack your things!" I yelled. Everyone jolted awake.

"Anyone Thirteen and up, get the younger ones packed. Bring anything useful. Clothes, Food, Money, and choose one other thing! Let's move!" They slowly woke up, and Scratch sat there bewildered.

"Come on, Scratch! You're going on a trip! Let's get your things, Sweetie." I said smiling down at him. I would miss him. He smiled a little.

"Where are we going, Mama?" I thought about it for a moment. Manhattan wouldn't be safe, they're hideout was too close. Hmmm.

"You and everyone are going to Queens." I said grabbing a bag lying nearby. I found his clothes and other necessities and packed them. It was getting near September and starting to become rather chilly.

I took my scarf off and wrapped it around his neck checking to see if I had missed anything.

"Lilly!" Duke said rushing in.

"Did you find them? We're going to queens. Is Robin there?"

"Romeo got them, He knew we'd do something desperate. What are we gonna do?" He said panting.

"Any word from Robin?"

"She said that She was on her way."

"Great. Help get the younger ones packed."

"What exactly are we doing?" He asked.

"We, are putting a mad, crazy, wonderfully brilliant plan into action in which everybody lives!" I said grinning.

"Huh." he said. Pulling a six-year-old into a jacket. I walked around.

"Is everybody ready?"Everyone shut up and stared at me expectantly.

"Duke, is robin here?" I whispered.

"Any second now." He said grinning.

"I heard that we are saving lives today." Robin said from behind me. I grinned.

"Robin, You've made it just in time!"

"I have my ways." She said smirking, "Continue."

"Duke, take the younger ones downstairs, will you?"

"You lot, come with me!" He said loudly. He came back up a moment later.

"Alright. I"m sure you all know, that Romeo is out there, and he's getting stronger the longer we stand by. I got Blaze out today." This was met with war whoops and the like, "I am talking!" I yelled. They all shut up, "And Romeo wants me to take her place by sunrise, or he'll kill Scratch. This means, he's targeting the younger ones. Tonight, our job is to get them to Queens before sunrise. They'll be safe there. I want Lightning and Storm in back, and Thunder, and Flight near the front. Everyone else cluster around the younger guys and keep them out of sight. If anyone asks we're simply answering on a call from Queens, got it?" Lightning stepped forward.

"Who are we most likely to meet tonight?"

"Drunks, Enemies, Anyone."

"Are we gonna soak 'em?"

"If they give us reason to. The main goal is to get them to Queens safely without being seen. I'm trying to make sure no one else dies." They all nodded.

"Let's get moving guys. Duke go ahead of us and tell them we're coming. Explain our situation. Only talk to the leader and the leader only. There may be enemies among them."

"Got it." He said smiling a little.

"Okay, let's get going! No time to lose!" We got everyone out and were starting to get into formation when Spot spoke up.

"If we all leave, aren't we leaving the lodge vulnerable?"

"Excellent point! Duke and Twitch Stay back to hold down the fort, alright?" They nodded. We started off. Robin and I were on either side, each with a dagger. As we got closer and closer, it got sketchier and sketchier. More people were out on the streets. Some grinned at us strangely, some only stared. If I were on the streets with them I would have too. There were four older kids on the vertical sides, and three horizontally. Spot was in the front, cane out. We must have looked intimidating.

We got to Queens as a sudden downpour started. We knocked on the door of the lodge and Pippin, the leader answered, duke behind him. He smiled nervously and held the door for us as we filed in. The younger ones went off to talk with their friends and we sat down to talk to Pippin.

"Duke told me why you're here. How long do you need to keep them here?"

"Can you take them for three weeks?" I asked quietly.

"No problem, Miss." He said tipping his hat. I smiled a little.

"T'anks, Pip. We'll try to get this ovah wid so you don't have ta deal wid 'em." He said shaking his hand. I held out my hand to shake and to our surprise took my hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure meeting you, Miss." He said grinning. I nodded and saw jealousy burning in Spot's eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to someone." He nodded understanding. I walked over to the boys.

"Oi! You lot! Behave okay? Don't ever go near 'Hattan or Brooklyn until we come for you. We'll be back soon and Pippin is going to take good care of you. If I hear that you didn't behave, we're going to have problems. We're leaving now, be safe!" I said looking at all of them. I gave Scratch a hug and we left quickly. Once we were out of earshot Spot glared.

"Dat, dat-"

"Your friend is quite the ladies' man." I commented, smirking at him.

"But you're mine." He said glaring.

"Somebody's jealous!" Robin said in a singsong voice.


	19. Chapter 19

"I-I don't know what yoah talkin' about, Robin." He said glaring at the bridge.

"Really?" I said grinning.

"Yeah. You got a problem?" He snapped.

"Yeah. Yoah in a bad mood all da time!" Robin said her accent breaking through. He whirled to face her.

"Well I don't see you fending off a guy dat could have us all hung off da bridge with a word, Miss Circus-"

"Hey! Back off the both of you! I said pushing between the two of them.

"Were you about to call me a circus freak, Spot? Well, this Circus Freak has been risking her life for you and others for the past two years, and gotten your sorry ass out of a lot of trouble!" She shouted at Spot.

"OI! Both of you'se have to shut up, and get along, because if we start fightin' each other, others are gonna try to break us up, and manipulate us! I don't want that to happen!" I shouted at the both of them. Oddly, they both burst into laughter.

"Yoah, getting da accent, sweetheart." Spot said grinning, pulling me close to him.

"Sounds like we have a Brooklyn girl, Spot!" Robin said grinning as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking away.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm leaving soon." I said to Spot, who was currently sulking in our room. He looked up, and looked at me, really looked at me in my patched pants and shirt, hair grown out with dirt in making it a dull gray, and barefooted. He smiled sadly.

"I'll walk ya ovah, alright." I sighed.

"Yeah. Allons y!" I said weakly.

We walked across the bridge quietly, hand in hand. Blaze was safe, and so we're all the little kids. I wished I could help more. It had been a month, and my mom must be worried.

_Stupid. _I chided myself. _Brooklyn could fall at anytime and all you're worried about is that you can get home soon. _So, I ignored that thought. I guided Spot through the pitch black, smoke filled alleys, not afraid of who might be hanging around, but who was on the other side.

Romeo opened the door to us, glaring, arms crossed.

"Well if it ain't da mighty king off a his throne." Romeo said with a smirk.

"Ah, shuddap Romeo." He countered.

"C'mon, Gorgeous. Let's get inside." He said making a grab for me. I slipped away to hide behind Spot.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Ye just did. Let's go." he said trying to grab me again.

"Five minutes. That's all I want." I said firmly.

"Three" he countered.

"Ten." Spot said.

"Four." Romeo said firmly.

"Fourteen."

"Alright. I'll give ya eight minutes."

We walked a little bit away for privacy.

"You'se sure about this? I don't want you'se...hurt."

"Relax." I said cupping a hand around his cheek, lowering my voice. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He gently rested his forehead on mine.

"It's getting' near Winta. We'se won't last tah spring. Pippin only has so much and with the cold, some of 'em are gonna be three to a bunk-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I think we can spare Robin for them if it comes to it. We'll get through it if it kills me. I'm not about to let Brooklyn fall." I said quietly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Spot's eyes.

"Don't say that. I'm not losing my Lilly." He said taking my hands in his.

"Three moah minutes, lovebirds!" Romeo hollered. I grimanced.

"Don't try anything rash, alright? I'm sorry that it has to be like this. I'll do all I can to help from here. He'll have people watching you. Whatever you do, don't go visiting kings. Here." I said holding out a piece of paper. "I wrote everything I don't have time to tell you. Keep it hidden." he nodded, shoving it in his pocket.

"Come back soon. I-I love you, yoah my Brooklyn. I'll come foah ya." I could see Romeo striding towards us.

"He's coming." I said. He looked over his shoulder, and turned around quickly, and kissed me deeply. I clung to him, not wanting to let go.

Someone pulled me away from Spot by my hair. I wanted to punch Romeo in the face so hard, he lost teeth. I wanted to yell and give him a piece of my mind. I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me. For Blaze, Guv, Heron, and anyone else he killed. I held the anger in and walked away from Spot, holding the tears in too.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Writer's block and life have gotten in the way. (Writer's Block: 10 Me:1 You win again) This was a hard chapter to write (Especially while listening to _Stay_ by Miley Cyrus). I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or comments, I'd be more than happy to answer. The end is near! **

**Keep Carryin' the Banner!**

**-StAgEcReWgIrL**


	20. Chapter 20

I walked into the building nervously. Bracing myself for the worst. As usual, no one was there. It was early October so there was now a fire burning in the fire place. The floor was swept clean and there was a cot by the fire, freshly made up. This wasn't the same hollowed out shell I had visited not long ago.

"This the Goil?" Asked one of the two brothers Blaze had described. I hated them already.

"This is the Goil. Lilly they call her." Romeo said looking me up and down. I spat at his feet, and punched him in the face.

"Dat wasn't very smart. Get her." Romeo said, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. The shorter one with a cross around his neck and a cigar in his mouth grabbed me. I tried to writhe out of his grasp. The taller one with a start of a mustache, watched.

"Let go!" I yelled over and over.

"What should I do wid 'er?" He asked, watching Romeo nervously.

"Give me 'er hand, Oscar." He said, Oscar complied. Romeo pulled out a knife, slashing my palm open. I yelped, trying to pull away. The other one that had to be Morris, looked away.

"Every time you'se fight me, you'se only putting another scar on your hand gorgeous, another bruise on your pretty little face, another newsie dead. So you'se bettah watch that mouth of yours it will get you'se in trouble on a these days." He growled, pushing me backwards, intentionally cutting my hand again. I let out a hiss of pain and stumbled backwards.

Dinner was bread and cheese, while the rest ate stew. I wasn't allowed to eat at the table. I sat by the fire, cradling my hand that no one had bothered to help me clean up. I kept that hand balled in a fist as I ate. When everyone went upstairs to presumably discuss things, I strained my ears to listen, while pretending to be asleep. I heard mumbles of "Night." and doors shutting. I started to drift off. Then I heard someone shuffle down the stairs. I stiffened when someone put a hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. I sat bolt upright, face to face with Morris Delancey.

"What do you want?" I said, spitting out the words. He threw some logs on the fire, and wandered off, coming back with a bowl of soup.

"Eat." He prompted quietly. I glared at him, and ate a little. It tasted alright. It didn't taste like, for example, poison.

When I finished, he put it back and sat down next to me.

"Let me see your hand." I looked at him nervously and hid it behind my back.

"I'm heah to help youse"

"Funny. You didn't help Blaze. What do you want?"

"To help." He said levelly. I glared.

"Why?"

"Just gimme yoah hand." He said, starting to get impatient. I scowled, and showed it to him, wincing.

"He got you good. You said you wanna know why I'm helpin' youse. I had a cousin named Lilly. Looked just like you. Her pa used to beat on her. We were best friends, Oscar, her, and me. Used to be called da three Musketeahs. I wanted ta help her when she told me, but...she died befoah I could." He said, cleaning up my hand.

"Why didn't you help Blaze then? Why did you beat on her?"

"She worked for dem. She knew what happened tah Lilly and she didn't help." He said, his face clouding over.

"I'm sure she did what she could."

"Nah. She hightailed it outta there when she realized what was happenin'" He said, tying a bandage around her hand tightly, "I would appreciate it if ya didn't tell dem." He said stonily, getting up.

**Another cliffhanger! I just started high school so it might be a bit in between updates! Thanks for still reading even though I disappeared for a bit there. ** **Until next time my lovlies!**

**-StAgEcReWgIrl**


	21. Chapter 21

I was shaken roughly at what seemed like minutes later.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, rolling over.

"Geddup!" shouted Oscar in my ear. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out of bed. I yelped, struggling to get away. Suddenly I couldn't see clearly in my right eye, pain shot through me and I tried to keep from fighting back for the time being. I was given a piece of moldy bread, and was left in a room with Romeo.

"So, whaddya know about Brooklyn, gorgeous? What's his weakness?" He asked me.

"Lots of things." I answered, moving away from him. He moved closer.

"What kind of things?" He asked, grinning that awful smile. I could see him fingering the pocket knife in his pocket.

Spot walked out of the Lodging house quietly, keeping his eye out for trouble as he leafed through the pages Lilly left him before picking up a piece of chalk and drawing a less than sign as well as a plate on the brick wall of the lodge.

It was a code she had developed, the pictures on the wall meant little food. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He had to sell his winter jacket to get his boys some extra food. Robin came less and less, and winter was just around the corner. Times were getting tougher, they all could feel it.

"Oh Spotty boy!" Romeo shouted, Oscar and Morris dragging Lilly after them. Her face was bruised and her palms scarred. There was also a thin gash running from the corner of her mouth to the tear duct of her left eye. They were looking for a fight. She knew it. Her hair had gotten longer and matted. They had never let her bathe and she felt disgusting after wearing the same clothes for three weeks. Apparently her boys were dragging this out too long for the young villain. He wanted a quick end to this, he wanted so much to be king and to see Spot broken and in pain when he slit the girl's throat once they got there.

Yes, he was going to be the first one to go. He would make Spot watch her die slowly, to draw her death out like Spot had drawn out the war between them. They hadn't heard from the borough and he figured that they were at a disadvantage or waiting for allies. This was the time to get things moving.

Morris walked quietly behind her to supposedly make sure the rope keeping her hands tied behind her back didn't get loose. Judging by how happy Romeo had seemed this morning, it would probably be the end for the poor girl in front of him.

He wanted to hate her, he really did, but every time she looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers, the way she carried herself, everything, he saw an older version of their Lilly. The girl he and Oscar had grown up with, his best friend. It killed him to see this. He should have spat at her feet when he first saw her instead of being the emotional mess he was now.

Spot stiffened when he heard Romeo call his name. This wasn't going to end well. He wanted to stand his ground, but he probably had backup. By this point, he had gotten so thin and frail he could barely pick up a sack of potatoes without swaying and eventually falling. He hurried inside, seeing his boys scattered across the stairs, looking better than him, but still unhealthy and pale.

"Romeo's here." He said, the thrill of battle starting to kick in, "I'm going to need Lightning to get Pippin and his boys, any guys younger than thirteen will go with him to wait it out, no complaints! Duke, check our borders. Keep me posted, bring Flash with you." The boys nodded and ran as quickly as they could to their vantage point at the bridge.

"Now, the rest of youse!" He shouted, getting their attention, "We don't know who Romeo has with them, could be Oscar and Morris, could be anyone. Pay attention to yoah surroundings and keep an eye out foah the others, yeah? Don't make a move until he does. I know we're pale snivelin' weaklings now, but we're still Brooklyn! We fight togetha, we fall togetha. Keep dat in mind and do dis foah Guv, Heron, and Lilly!" This met some half-hearted cheers as they prepared to meet Romeo. He wondered if Lilly was even alive, and if she was alright.

Lightning and Duke watched the borders carefully, scanning the area for Romeo. They caught sight of them crossing the bridge. Lilly was there too. She looked so broken and disheveled, it was heartbreaking for them.

Lightning ran as fast as he could back to the lodge.

"Spot! They'se got Lilly wid 'em." He said, breathless. Spot's eyes widened, "She's alive?"

"A li'l bedraggled, but she's alive. You bettah go out and meet 'im, he's been calling foah you." Lightning replied, getting ready to return to his post.

"Lightning, wait a few minutes aftah I leave befoah bringin' the othahs with you. Okay? If he's got Lilly, he's probably going to try ta negotiate wid me." Lightning nodded and watched Spot tuck his cane into his belt loop and stride out the door.

"Well if ain't the high-and-mighty king off his throne." Romeo mocked when Spot approached them, the Brooklyn boys not far behind.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, trying to keep his eyes off Lilly. It hurt him to see her like that.

"Spot-" She started, overwhelmed and extremely glad to see he and the boys were alright, but they didn't look any better than her. It made her want to cry.

"Shaddup." Romeo growled, whirling to face her and leave a fresh cut in her arm. She yelped and looked away, not wanting to see Spot's reaction.

Spot stared as his mood shifted from shock to sadness to blind rage.

"Don't you touch her!" He shouted, glaring at Romeo, who grinned. This was going to work out perfectly.

"Look at dat, the playboy riskin' his life foah one goil. I thought they were all the same tah you." Romeo smirked, "Well guess what, Spotty boy. I got the power. Don't think foah one second that you can tell me what tah do while I've got the goil."

Lilly listened quietly, starting to realize where this was leading, "I'll give you yoah goil...if you give me Brooklyn. Is she really that important to yah? Or are ya willing to give 'er up to keep what ya really want? Go on, I'm sure there's another girl just like her somewhere in Harlem. No need to go getting attached. What's it gonna be?" Spot looked at him, furious. There was something he was missing.

"What do ya mean I can only have one or da other? What will happen to her if I choose Brooklyn?" Lilly stiffened as Romeo slowly grinned and walked over to where she was standing, pulling her head back and pressing the knife to her throat, "You don't give up Brooklyn, she dies. But it shouldn't mattah to you, should it?" Spot took a deep, shuddery, breath as Lilly looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to get her out of this. Spot's gaze flicked to hers for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"No, it shouldn't."

**Hello, Lovelies! It's bee too long. This is part one of the final battle! If I find time before or after midterms, part two should be up soon.** ** Sorry it's kind of Moffat-esque, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Questions? Comments? Put them in that little box down there!**


End file.
